Total protection within an electrical power distribution circuit includes overcurrent protection to protect the circuit against excess current as well as protective relaying to protect the circuit from damage due to undervoltage and overvoltage and other conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,259 to E. K. Howell discloses an electronically activated circuit breaker wherein the trip unit operates in response to a family of curves derived from the relationship I.sup.2 t=K. This patent is incorporated herein for reference purposes. In order to provide for protection against undervoltage as well as overvoltage conditions, protective relaying is added to the circuit breaker as an accessory. One such accessory is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,434 to Roger N. Castonguay. This patent is also incorporated herein for reference purposes. The accessory includes an undervoltage release solenoid which is mechanically linked with the trip operating mechanism to trip the breaker when the voltage falls below a minimum value. When the source of the overcurrent or undervoltage is located and corrected the breaker contacts must be manually reset and closed to allow the system to become operational. When other functions such as voltage metering, frequency metering or voltage-current unbalance measurements are required, further accessories, components and wiring are required for each of the functions. The purpose of the instant invention is to provide a circuit protection unit capable of providing total protection without requiring additional accessories and components along with the circuit protection device.